Dreams
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Vladimir starts having strange dreams with Meredith in them. Meredith herself starts acting strange. Is there any connection between the two? SPOILER! This fic takes place after the fourth book, so read that first!
1. Whose dream is this anyway?

SisCoKid: Here I go starting a new story when I already have a hand full. Oh well! I enjoy this couple, so I decided to give it a try.

SPOILER!!! If you have not read the fourth book then turn away. Heres your warning!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

'Where am I?' The thought ran through Vladimirs head even though he was well aware that he was in a classroom at Bathory highschool. It wasn't a classroom he could ever recall being in though. It was also quite odd that everybody was taking notes and glancing up to the blackboard when there was no teacher in the room. The students seemed frozen in time as if this was all they ever did and that didn't bother them one bit, so long as they never realize it.

The vampire in him began to think of the possibilities here. He could probably suck all of them dry and not one of them would scream. The vampire in him was drooling while the humanity in him felt sick to the stomach. Yes, while it was true that he sucked a lot of blood in the past year, he had yet to kill anybody. He was still developing into a young man and the vampire in him was beginning to reign dominant over the human.

"This could be interesting." Vladimir mutter, giving in to his carnal desires. He readied himself to leap on his first victim.

"Vlad?"

Vladimir swung around after hearing the sweet voice behind him. The powerful calling in her veins pulling at his very being. 'Pink shirt, pink pants, and pink shoes. Meredith? What is she doing here and WHY couldn't I sense her sooner?' Vladimir set his jaw and struggled to keep a hold of himself.

"Meredith! What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and looked around. Vladimir imaged he was doing the same thing when he first arrived in the room. Meredith walked to a girl sitting in a desk near her and began to poke the girls cheek. The girl remained unfazed and continued taking notes like nothing was happening. Well, Vladimir didn't exactly do that.

"I dont know. I just sort of realized I was here and then I turn and saw you." She answered, half distracted by the cheek poking. Meredith suddenly stopped poking the girl and stood up straight. Vladimir watched as her eyes became a storm of emotions, she seemed to of realized exactly who she was beginning to have a conversation with. She held her hands up awkwardly for a second before dropping them to her sides. Vladimir didn't feel hurt from her reaction, he probably would of had the same one to her, but he was worrying about other things like trying not to have her for dinner.

"Same thing here. I'm actually starting to think this is a dream and your not really here." Vladimir admitted up front. he wasn't afraid to offend a display of his own imagination.

"I was thinking the same thing actually." Meredith claimed with a little attitude, setting a hand on her hip.

'Yeah, right.' Vladimir refused to lose to dream Meredith. He let his fangs elongate and hovered a few inches off the ground for added affect.

"You dont know I'm a vampire, so obviously this is my dream. Not your!" Vladimir smiled with a smug look to him.

Meredith smiled right back. This threw Vladimir off a little.

"You've told me that at the snow ball last year. Maybe I'm just dreaming about that." She suddenly glared at him as if just recalling something bitter. "What type of jerk lies to their ex about SUCKING SOMEBODIES BLOOD! When they were obviously making out with someone!"

Vladimir felt like turning into a bat and flying into a nice hiding spot. He never thought that she could see his actions that way, but now it was quite obvious that he was in the wrong at that time.

"Well, one of us is dreaming." He exclaimed with frustration. He wasn't going to touch the other part of the conversation. This was a dream and he was not going to spend it arguing over the past. He hovered over to a empty desk and plopped down into it, propping his head up on his right hand. It was thinking pose time.

'Am I dreaming, or am I being dreamed?' He stole a glance at Meredith and saw her messing with the same girl again. 'I feel real. Hmmm...maybe this is how I'm suppose to feel in Merediths dream......Merediths dream?!?!?!' His mind went blank for a few seconds.

"She dreams about me!" He exclaimed quietly with a big smile. Vladimir was more than willing to deny his ownership over the dream, so long that he could believe Meredith dreamed about him.

He sat in pure bliss.

"What are you doing!" He asked with alarm. In his bliss, his senses had dulled and he didn't notice her walking towards him.

"Walking." she continued to make her way over to him. Vladimir practically fell out of his desk as he scrambled to make distance between them. 'Not good!' She didn't realized the situation she was putting herself in. She would be better off taking on a tank with a teddy bear.

"Umm...maybe we shouldn't get too...close to each other...." Vladimir said lamely as he stood cornered. He attempted to hover up and out of reach, but found he couldn't. 'What the?'

The dream was turning into a nightmare. No matter what, it would not turn out good for either of them.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding her situation what so ever. Her innocent eyes held no knowledge of what could become of her.

"I thought you were mad at me just a moment again?" He didn't want to have to tell her that she was liken to a Dairy Queen blizzard right now.

She shrugged with a smile.

"It doesn't really matter does it? Whether its my dream or yours, at least I can be near you here. In reality, your always pushing me away. Cant you let me in? While were here at least." Vladimir lost his breath for a moment. The human in him loved what it was hearing, but at the same time there was a mammoth desire calling for her blood this instance.

Vladimir took a large breath, trying to relax.

"Meredith, you do know that I'm a vampire?" He asked with a lifted eye brow.

She nodded as if it didn't matter.

He stared at her incredulously.

"Dont you understand what that means!" He all but screamed in her face. "I'm a predator! Your my prey. I'm the customer and your the Diary Queen blizzard in my hand that I'm about to devour! Your blood calls to me like none other, So PLEASE! Keep your distance?" He put his face in his hands to collect himself. He looked at her now, calmer. "Please." This time he pleaded more gently.

Vladimir was on his last string. The blood in her veins called him, chanting a sweet melody. The only thing restraining him was the haunting thought of losing her. It scared him beyond all else, even in a dream. If he kills her in a dream, whats to keep him from doing it in reality.

"What are you doing!!!" Vladimirs eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Meredith was getting even closer then she already was. Her hand in particular, which was slowly reaching up to his face.

"I dont know. Just felt like doing...." She paused to rest her her soft warm hand on his cheek. "This." Her face brighten and she looked up to him with a smile.

"See! I can touch you! We CAN be close!" Her eyes were shining with glee.

For a moment, that was good enough. Life was perfect. For a moment, her smiling face completed him and gave rest to his soul.

....Then the vampire in him kicked in.

In seconds they switched positions. Meredith was planted against the wall, Vladimir looming over her with blood thirst in his eyes. Vladimir was gone and all that remained was a beast ready to dine. 'What?' Vladimir emerged for a second. 'Why doesn't she look scared? Shouldn't she be screaming and waking up about now?' There wasn't a speck of fear on Merediths face. Instead there was wonder? Vladimir was beyond speech, so he couldn't ask just what was going through the mind of his prey. It brought some peace to him though, the knowledge that at least dream Meredith accepted him as a vampire.

With the last of his humanity, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He smiled, they were just as he remembered. Then he was completely gone. He wrapped his right arm around her back to keep her steady. His Left pushed her hair out of the way then tilted her head to the right for better assess to her neck. He was done being gentle, it was now time to feast. He sunk his fangs into her flesh and found a vein.

He felt pure euphoria. Nothing, nothing compared to her blood. Eating Nelly's cookies was like going to talk to a bum when the president was in the next room waiting. But even that comparison wasn't good enough to describe the taste of her blood. The beast in him was losing itself even more than usual. The thought of killing her, not even a issue anymore. It wasn't a possibility, it was just going to happen. The question was how long would she last. At the rate he was drinking...not long.

Two slender arms wrapped around his mid section. The prey was pulling itself even closer to the predator.

"You really are a vampire, aren't you? Not just in this dream either." Her voice sounded strained.

Vladimir was breaking through, back into his own mind. The first thoughts of stopping finally making their way into his mind.

'Her heart beats too slow! STOP! I'm killing her!'

Tears began to stream down his face.

'HELP! Anybody! Please!' He screamed. Pleading in his mind.

"Its okay Vlad. I'm just glad I got to be with you." Merediths voice was but a whisper. In a few seconds her arms dropped from his side and her body went limp.

'Shes dead...' A dead weight sank in his stomach. A feeling like none other.

"ARGH!" Vladimir dropped her body and covered his ears as a loud sound just about destroyed his eardrums.

'Whats that sound? Its right in my ear!'

0-0-0-0

Vladimir laid in stunned confusion. Took him more than a moment to register the loud noise as his alarm. He searched under his pillow for his phone and shut it off. He noted the fact that his fangs were elongated. He pulled them back into his gums before sitting up. and uncovering himself.

'Dream. It was just a dream.' He licked his lips. He thought he could still taste Merediths blood in his mouth. She had been pure bliss, beyond bliss actually.

He killed her...

He groaned as he pulled him self out of bed. This was going to make being around her even harder.

0-0

He enter the kitchen, now showered and wearing his usual black attire. Meredith was still on his mind as he sat at the kitchen table. True, she was always on his mind, but even more so now. The dream had intensified such thoughts. Why was it that every time his life seemed perfect and resolved, something out of the blue came and disrupted the peace. This was his last semester of high school. D'Ablo was finally out of the picture, Vikas was the new leader of the Council of Elders, Joss confirmed to the Slayers that Bathory was "cleanse", and Otis and Nelly were finally married. Everything was pretty much dandy. Except for the fact that he couldn't be with Meredith.

Pravus or not, he was still a developing vampire and a long ways from controlling his powerful urges.

"Good morning." Nelly greeted as she entered the kitchen, Otis behind her with a newspaper in hand.

'Morning.' otis greeted.

"Morning." Vladimir replied to both of them.

Nelly went to start preparing breakfast and Otis took a seat next to Vladimir.

"Your up early Vladimir." Otis observed as he unfolded the newspaper.

"This is the time I set my alarm clock for every morning." Vladimir replied, a bit of attitude present in his voice.

Otis nodded and paused to read an article.

"Yes that is true, but you never actually get up. Nelly or I usually have to come drag you out of bed." He observed the dark spots under Vladimirs eyes. 'You dont look like you slept at all. Did you stay out all night? You know Nelly worries about such things?'

Vladimir shook his head. 'Just a dream...nightmare actually. Nothing more.'

Otis noticed the tone and decided to back off. 'I'm here if you need me.' Otis continued his reading of the newspaper.

Vladimir propped his head on his hand, waiting for breakfast. 'It was only a dream, nothing more.' He reassured himself as breakfast was laid out for them. Nelly sat down herself and they began to eat. Everyone except Vladimir. He found that he wasn't hungry. He put his blood bag down and stared at it.

It was like eating a salad after getting back from an all you could eat chow down at CiCi's. This just wasn't doing anything for him.

Otis didn't miss a beat. Even Nelly held concern in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Nelly asked, Otis saying the same things but telepathically.

Something else just popped into his mind. A heavy realization.

'That was my dream, so.....She doesn't dream about me!'

'What?' Otis asked confused.

Vladimir shook his head. No longer in the mood to talk, he got up and left the room. Waving a good bye behind him.

"Have a nice day." Nelly yelled after him.

'See you in class.'

Vladimir grabbed his book bag on the way and was out the door. A little drive before school would help clear up his mind. His baby sat at the end of the drive way. A black 1974 Ford Granada. At a time it was a true beauty....that was decades ago. Now paint peeled from the sides, rust rearing its ugly head here and there. Anything broken was stuck back on by duck tape. Lots of duck tape.

Vladimir stood back and sighed. 'My baby.'

He walked over to it and hoped in. No need to lock it, not exactly on the top list of cars for people to rob.

It took ten minutes to get the car started and on the road. Once Vladimir was driving he felt the tension in him loosen a bit. He concentrated on driving as he took the long way to school to try and rid his memory of that dream.

0-0

Vladimir pulled up next to Henry's Dodge Charger. Never was there more of a interesting pair in Bathory. Vladimir stopped the engine and pulled his key of the ignition. He got up out of his car and noticed Henry still in his own. He wasn't alone.

Vlad walked over and knocked twice. Henry glanced up over his current make out partners head and looked into Vladimirs eyes with a alarm. Vladimir shook his head as the two broke apart. The girl got out first. She gave Vladimir a nasty look before walking away.

Henry took a little longer. Vladimir could only image he was wiping his face clean of lip stick.

Henry eventually emerged from his car with a giant smile.

"Not as good as Heather, but definitely a better kisser than Elizabeth." Henry told Vladimir his observation.

Vladimir rolled his eyes and continued listening to Henrys comparisons of this girl and that girl. He had wanted to tell his drudge all about his dream, but he could wait.

0-0

School was passing by quite nicely. His first three periods flew by and lunch with his goth friends was a blast. Best of all, he didn't bump into Meredith once.

Vladimir set his forehead on his locker. Meredith was in all of his last three classes.

'Otis?' He reached out for his uncle.

'Yes?'

Vladimir started walking to his next class.

'What do you think Nelly would do if I skipped the rest of my classes today and for the rest of the week?'

'.....'Otis went silent.

'Otis? You still there?'

'Go to class Vladimir Tod.'

Vladimir sighed. He knew that voice and also knew Nelly would say the same thing.

"I can do this." He mutter as he entered the fourth period. He picked the seat in the back right corner. It wasn't close to the door, but it was next to a window and had an awesome view. Enough to keep him sane through Honor European History at least. Why Nelly forced him into this class? He'll never know.

'Shes here.' Vladimir tilted his head and saw her out of the corner of his eyes. 'Just go over and sit in the front like you always do.' She was standing and talking to somebody at lengths about a project. He watched as she finished talking and started walking.

Vladimirs eyes nearly exploded when she walked to the desk next to him and took a seat. Eyes full of sunshine and a smile that made his heart swell.

"Hi Vlad!"

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Hope people enjoy this. I thought up the idea after finishing the fourth book. This could be a long or short fic. I warn you now though. I'm a rather busy college student, so there will probably be long periods of no updates.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Different much?

SisCoKid: I'm surprised I finished this so fast. These last two weeks have been killer busy and yet I still find time to write fanfiction....

Oh and thank you very much for the review! You know who you are my only reviewer! It made my venture into this pairing more welcome. Thank you again. Feel welcome to point out any errors you pick out. I love being corrected, so I can learn from it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

0-0-0-0

Vladimir found it hard to keep his composure at times around Meredith. This was most definitely one of those times. Time after time, he was forced to make it quite clear to her that he didn't want anything to do with her. Yes it may be a lie, but her life was more important than his selfish desires. A lot of time had passed since the last time she confronted him. What brought her to him today.

'It was just a dream! It was just a dream!' Vladimir repeated to himself. Not like he would ever loss control like that in real life. She was sitting next to him right now and it wasn't affecting him half as much as in the dream.

"Hey!" He greeted and nodded to her, then returned to looking out the window. Hoping this would bring an end to their conversation. How disappointed he would soon be.

"I feel like we haven't talked in a long time Vlad." Meredith observed. He couldn't tell if she was just thinking out loud, or actually talking to him. He choose to believe she was just thinking out loud.

"How was your winter break." She asked.

Vladimir finally surrendered. He would play along, a little. He turned to her and propped his head on his hand.

"Boring." He mutter. Which was a complete lie. Everything happened this winter. His and Joss's friendship was finally fully mended. He also sort of solved all his problems with D'Ablo and the council....

He could tell that his mood was beginning to affect her, the smile was no longer present and there lie uncertainty in her eyes. He didn't like it, he hated the way he treated her. It was for the best though. He noted her continued silence and decided it was safe to return to viewing the outdoors again.

As the teacher entered the room, Vladimir took out a notebook and pen to make it at least look like he would be working. He stole a glance at Meredith and realized she was still staring at him. Not in the eyes though....she was staring a bit lower for some reason. She looked up into his eyes with a thoughtful look.

"At the end of junior year, when I stopped by Henry's car...You told me something. Do you remember that?" Her eyes were digging, exploring his for answers.

Vladimir bit his lip. He remembered indeed. At that time he never planned to see her again. Things didn't exactly work out that way. he knew what she wanted to hear and boy did he want it too.

"I told you something else at the end of Sophomore year. Do you remember that." He added ice to his tone.

She glared daggers at him, piercing his heart. This was the part that sucked about keeping the person he loved safe. Pushing her away when she tried to get close.

"Which is it Vladimir? Do you know what it does to my heart?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Saying two drastically different things." She closed her eye and when they reopen, the fire was gone and all that was left was sadness.

Vladimirs mouth hung agape. He was speechless.

"Meredith Brookstone and Vladimir Tod!"

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

Both gave their full attention to the teacher.

0-0

In the next period, Vladimir waited until Meredith was already seated before taking a seat himself. Of course being uncommitted as himself, he choose the desk closes to the door. Meredith was up in the front of the class, surrounded by more of the in crowd. He preferred her there with those people. Far away from him, far away from a early death.

He crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down on them. Why couldn't she just be happy with them?

'What is up with her today? So weird! We've pretty much kept our distance for months now. What brought that up last period?' He tossed a curious glance in her direction. She was doing the same to him it seems, because their eyes met. Neither looked away because it didn't feel awkward. It was strange, it was as if she was looking a little lower than his eyes. He frowned at her, shook his head, and plopped it back down into his arms. 'That girl confuses me!'

He wasn't frustrated at her at all though. Yes, he would of preferred her not to of confronted him today, but what could be done. They did go to the same school, so they were bound to run into each other every once in a while. The source of the frustration was himself, or rather his situation. No matter what, rather he pursue Meredith or leave her, in the end he would hurt her. So long as they go to the same school and she is near.

Vladimir looked up. The teacher was starting class. He followed the teacher with his eyes, but not with his mind. His thoughts were far far away. A heavy feeling lurked in his stomach, making him feel a little sick. His eyes drifted over to Meredith again. Someday in the near future their lives would part. She would go off to college somewhere and him...well, he was thinking about living in Russia for a while. It would of course be for the best. Creating as much distance as possible between them. In Russia, he could train and mature as a vampire. Then maybe someday he could return.

Return to what though? How long would it take him? What if he trained for years, only to return to a married Meredith? Somebody else to put their fingers through those chocolate locks of hair, kiss those lips...somebody human. It made his insides boil, but he knew deep down that that was what was best for her.

Time passed like this for a majority of the hour.

Vladimir sighed and leaned back into a more relaxed position in his desk. The teacher gave him a look, deeming Vladimir Tod a lost cause. Vladimir knew this because he'd read this teachers mind numerous times. It was interesting to know what he was saying and thinking at the same time. People really liked this teacher, if only they knew what he knew about dear old Mr. Roberts. It was like that with most people though. He wasn't sure about Meredith and hoped never to be. Vladimir refused to read her mind, but it was tempting from time to time. This being one of them. She was just acting so weird today.

Vladimir stood and starting for the door. Better to leave before curiosity gets the best of him.

"VLADIMIR TOD! What do you think you're doing young man?" 'Little freak! Whats he up to!'

The bell rang as Vladimir twisted the door knob and opened the door. He turned and smirked at Mr. Roberts before disappearing into the hall. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Meredith throwing him a curious stare.

0-0

Vladimir loved his last class of the day. First! It was the last class of the day. Second! It was Otis's class and Henry was in it with him. Third and final! The seating was arranged, so there was no worry of Meredith seating next to him.

Vladimir sat back in his chair with his arms behind his head as people began to fill into the classroom. Henry walked in and sat in the desk in front of Vladimir. Vladimir reached forward and patted Henry on the back. Henry looked back to see his friend smiling like an idiot. He lifted an eyebrow at his vampire friend.

"Um...you okay dude because you look like an idiot right now." The insult wasn't enough to ruin Vladimirs few minutes of joy because in reality, life still sucked, but he could be happy for a few minutes. Right?

"Dude did you drink too much blood or something?" Henry asked, a joking tone entering his voice.

Vladimir chuckled. The vampire jokes never got old.

"So you guys still joke around about Vlad being a vampire?"

Henry froze, the smile dropped from Vladimir's face. Both their heads turned at the same time.

Meredith stood to the side, how she got there undetected, neither of them knew. Henry recovered first, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, you know how people used to make fun of him being so pale and all. "HAHA!" Henry forced a laugh. Vladimir only managed to get the corners of his lips up.

Meredith narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

Vladimir was getting real worried Henry might crack under the pressure. But Meredith shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, well I just walk over after I saw Vladimir smiling for so long. You should smile more Vlad, it looks good on you."

Vladimir nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." The butterflies in his stomach were killing him, but at the same time his heart was singing.

"What are you so happy about anyways?" Meredith asked, taking a temporary seat next to him.

Vladimir searched the room for Otis and didn't find him. It was the first time he wished for an early start to any class.

He turned to Meredith and smiled.

"I'm just happy schools almost over. After school I can hop in my car and race Henry."

Henry snorted. 'In your dreams bloodsucker! It'll take you a century just to start that relic.'

Meredith began to play with her hands. She took a look around the room before turned back to him. He again got the impression that she wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Would you mind giving me a ride? Theres something I want to ask you." She graced him with a small smile.

"Sure." Vladimir answered automatically. 'Crap! Thats not what we want!' He thought after well, actually thinking.

"Uh, well, I mean..."

"Alright! See you after class." She bounced out of the chair before he could take back his word. Vladimir watched her leave. He noticed Henry grinning in front of him.

"What?" He asked moodily.

"What happened to being happy? Seems to me like you and Meredith are about to have some fun." Vladimir knew what was going through Henrys mind and didn't care to hear anymore.

"Turn around!" He ordered him. Henry glared at him, but obeyed.

Otis walked into the classroom and saw his nephew pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

'Is everything okay Vladimir?' Otis asked.

Vladimir looked up and saw his uncle.

'Not exactly.' He sighed. "I'm giving Meredith a ride home after school.' Understanding crossed Otis's face.

Otis started writing the classes assignment on the blackboard.

'Thats not the only thing is it. What else is bothering you?'

Vladimir rolled his eyes. It was annoying have someone in your head sometimes.

'I'll talk to you about it later.'

'I'll keep you to that Vladimir.' Otis left his mind as he turned to the class to begin his lecture.

While normally, Vladimir listened to Otis's lessons, today his mind just wasn't in it. A certain girl was acting a little too strange.

'What exactly does she want to ask me and why couldn't she just do it here?' He rubbed his forehead.

Otis stared at him mid lecture.

'Hmm. What are you talking about?'

Vladimir forehead crinkled in confusions before he realized he wasn't guarding his thoughts.

'Oh sorry. My minds just wondering.'

It was just too weird. First, having such a crazy dream and then the same day having the girl of his dreams start talking to him again and not in the usual way. She seemed more assertive today. Was it a mere coincidence, or is there possibly more to it. Vladimir was beginning to have second thoughts about driving Meredith home. He didn't like to think about them being alone together. At school, there are people surrounding them, thus making it easier for him to reason with his vampire urges. But all alone....things could get ugly.

Otis finally stopped lecturing and told the class to break up into pairs. Naturally Vladimir and Henry paired up.

Vladimir decided this was a good time to tell his drudge about his dream.

0-0

Vladimir and Henry sat out in the hall doing their group work, away from the rest of the class.

Henry sat in silence after hearing Vladimirs recollection of his dream. Henry looked up with a serious look in his eyes.

"So is that like a wet dream for vampires?" A smile broke out on his face and he lost himself in laughter.

Vladimir glared at him.

"Very funny." He was not amused.

Henry held his hands up.

"Okay! Okay! I'm done." He exhaled one more time to get the laughes out of him. A grin was still glued to his face.

"It was just a dream man. We all have them! Some feel more real than others, but in the end they are all just dreams."

Vladimir put his face in his palms, frustration flowing out of him.

"This felt way too real though." He motioned to his stomach. "I wasn't even hungry when I woke this morning. Thats never happened before!"

"You killed Meredith! Of course you wouldn't be hungry." Henry exclaimed. Both of them all but forgotten they were technically still in class and should be doing work.

Henry started laughing again.

"What now?" Vladimir nearly growled. They were talking about him killing Meredith in his dreams and his drudge was laughing! Henry rolled on his side and laid there until he could manage to speak again.

"Your dream SUCKED! " Henry continued to laugh.

Vladimir stared at him blankly at first, but a chuckle escaped and it acted as a flood gate for fits of laughter. Vladimir had cracked under the pressure.

"Having fun?"

Vladimir and Henry shut up immediately. They looked up at Otis like deers in headlights.

"In. Now." Otis stood with the door opened and waited for them to walk in.

0-0

"I cant believe he actually gave us community service! More like slavery." Henry roared as he followed Vladimir out of the classroom after the bell rang.

Vladimir shrugged, he was just happy to have school over with for the day. Henry was not pleased with this.

"What do you mean shrug? We're washing his flippin car! I don't even think this is legal..." Henry started mumbling to himself as he worked on his locker combination. Actually, Henry wasn't mumbling, Vladimir was tuning him out on purpose. There were bigger things afloat than washing Otis's small car. Driving Meredith home and hearing her question for one. He just couldn't figure out what she could want.

"Later Henry. Are you still coming over later on tonight?"

Henry nodded and grumbled to himself on the way to the student council club room.

Vladimir walked in the opposite direction to Merediths locker.

Vladimir shook his head. At least he could always depend on Henry to make him smile. Henry wasn't enough to settle the unrest within him though. He couldn't help but feel awkward. He wasn't used of being the one walking up to Meredith. He felt like he was failing in his job of avoiding her, failing horribly.

"You ready?" He asked, stopping right behind her.

Meredith turned from a conversation with two of her friends to greet him. The reactions of her friends always served to amuse Vladimir. They were currently trying to pretend he didn't exist. 'As long as I don't look at him, it will be like he was never here.' 'Why does she bother with that nobody?'

"HI Vlad! Yea, I'm ready." She turned to her friends and waved goodbye before walking besides Vladimir.

"So....what was that question that you wanted to ask?" Vladimir asked immediately. He needed to know! It was killing him.

"Did Mr. Otis give you and Henry detention? Doesn't seem likely that he would do that to his nephew and his nephews best friend."

Vladimir stared at her like she was crazy.

"Was that your question?" He exclaimed.

"How could it be? You guys got in trouble after I asked about the question." She smile at Vladimir as he stood there processing the information in his head.

"Oh." He glanced over at Meredith, who was still smiling. He grimaced, his defences were crumbling easily. Why was she being so persistent today? Before when he would tell her to go, she would go and that would be it. He wasn't used to this.

"He wants me and Henry to wash his car this weekend and with that small thing it won't take long." Vladimir finished with a smile. He loved comparing his giant car to his uncles.

"Thats cool." Meredith said, still beaming with happiness.

Vladimir shrugged. Sure she was acting weird, but he'd seen weirder things. Himself being a good example.

Meredith scanned the area then walked closer to Vladimir and spoke with a hushed voice.

"You know, I hear rumors that you go out late at night and lurk the town." If it was possible, Vladimir went a shade paler as they stopped at his car. Meredith got even closer. "What do you do out so late? Suck blood?"

"Uh..uh well......" Vladimir looked at her and noticed the playful look in her eyes. Meredith laughed so hard that her body rocked.

Vladimir was very confused.

She finally began to regain herself. Vladimir walked her to the passenger side to open the door for her.

"I was only playing with you Vlad! After hearing Henry and you talking earlier, it seemed like it would be fun!" She laughed her way into the granada.

Vladimir calmed down immensely. He hoped into the driver's seat and worked at getting his car started.

A long process.

"This car suits you." Meredith said as she watched him fight the engine.

Vladimir glanced over at her, with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure if that a compliment or not. I mean, its cool that you think this car suits me, but are you also implying that this is the type of car you would expect me in." Now that he thought of it, Otis's car was in just as bad a condition as his. Was this a vampire trademark or something?

Meredith shrugged playful and cheered when the engine stayed alive.

Vladimir frowned. 'Whats up with her today. Shes acting like she did when we were dating.' He backed out of his parking spot and drove out of the parking lot.

He decided to make the trip longer, assuming her question could lead to a conversation. He regretted his idea when his thirst for her blood started to kick in. He put more effort into concentrating on the road. Didn't work, but always worth trying.

"So about that question..." He asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

She pretended to be captivated by the outdoor scenery. Vladimir rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't seen these things a million times Meredith." She threw him a smile that made him breathless. She held her hands up like a bank robber whose been caught.

"Caught me red handed!" Vladimir didn't know how to react, so he just laughed. 'Seriously! What is going through her head?'

They drove in silence for the rest of the ride. Merediths suspicious behavior completely throwing Vladimir's mind off track. But it return as they parked in front of her house. 'Wait a second!'

"Meredith! Just what is it you wanted to ask me?" He exclaimed With his arms crossed.

He meant business.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a tone that implied he was crazy.

He glared at her and pointed.

"You said that you had something important to ask me." He paused. "Well?"

Her face became masked with curiosity. There was a look of wonder in her eyes that he felt he'd seen before. Also, yet again, he felt that her eyes were centered lower than his eyes. They sat in silence for about a minute before playfulness entered her eyes again.

She stuck her tongue out with a smile and stepped out of the car.

Vladimir sat in silent confusion.

Meredith shut the door and and with a laugh said. "I lied." Before running to her house in a pink blur, laughing all the way.

'....' Vladimir stared after her until she shut the front door behind herself, then he just stared at the front door.

"What just happened?" He asked himself. Yes, it was a dangerous feat for the prey to try and draw near to its predator, but that didn't mean Vladimirs wasn't happy to have driven Meredith home.

He smiled, put the car into the drive and drove away. It was okay from time to time, he supposed.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: I have two more Vlad/Meredith stories in the works. Why? I have no clue.... The couple is on my mind and fanfiction is my answer to boredom in many classes. I'm still debating on rather to post them now or at a later date when I can update them at a more regular basis. While I love this pairing a lot right now, I still have a ton of fics to finish up. I may not have the same heart for the Teen Titans like I used to, but there are still stories to finish.


	3. Thirst

SisCoKid: Here it is people! I might of gotten side tracked recently with lot of new projects on her, but I still remember this one. Seriously though, who knew one boring college course would turn out to be the launching pad for my muse. I've never written this much with such consistency. Anyways, I've decided to forget about my old teen titan fics. I tried to work on them, but I cant get the characters right anymore. Its been too long since I used to watch the show. Anywho, This gives me much more time for my new stuff! Huzzah!

Blissful-X-Optimism: Thank you! That review was really encouraging. Oh and We'll just have to wait and see about the whole mouth thing, wont we now? I think Merevlad works! Its better than the other ones at least. Also, I'm finding a lot of people making up a character for Vladimir to be with in their fics. Thats urks me because I think that Meredith and Valdimir are too cute a couple to be passed up!

Vospader21: That, I can do and that, you should do.

VladdieChica: Darn it VladdieChica! I can't even leave my house without having garlic thrown at me now days. Auntie Heather's fans view me as the antiChrist and have decided to end me at all cost.

OH NO! Here comes some of them! *jumps away from computer and runs away.*

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

0-0-0-0

Vladimir laid in his bed, wide awake and staring blankly at the ceiling, breathing as hard as a runner with a cold sweat covering his body. Vladimir eventually gained the energy to roll out of bed and stumble around his room, slowly dressing himself to venture out into the night. Sleep not being something he was worried about anymore, the dark rings around his eyes being a testament to this fact. He was surprised that he could still walk at all, four days of little to no sleep was beyond his limit. He already decided it was the vampire in him that was keeping him going day after day. That was even proving not to be enough anymore. He could honestly say he'd learned nothing in the last three days of class. His only mission at school was to keep his distance from Meredith.

Once dressed, he opened his door and stepped out of his room then hovered to the bottom of the stairs to avoid waking up Nelly and Otis. He sighed as he stepped out of the front door, breathing in the fresh air.

'Going out again? This is four nights in a row Vladimir.' Vladimir ignored the voice of his uncle and pushed it out of his head. It was getting harder and harder by the day to keep him out, with fatigue came a lack of his most basic controls. Why listen to the man who didn't take him seriously, the man he trusted more than anyone else.

Vladimir replayed the end of discussion they had a few days ago in his head as he walked to the Belfry.

0-0-0-0

Vladimir and Otis sat in the livingroom, facing eachother from opposing chairs. Vladimir looked severely pissed to say the least. Neither of them spoke, physical or mentally. Otis looked at his nephew with the tired eyes of an adult who was trying to convey a message to a child. Otis rested his face in his palm.

"Vladimir, we feel things differently as vampires, it's just how we are. I've never experianced a dream like yours, no, but whose not to say thats just another thing that makes you different from the rest of us vampires?" He Looked up into Vladimir's face and shook his head. "Vladimir, I'm sorry, but if your looking for some all knowing answer from me, your asking the wrong vampire. This just sounds like a dream to me."

Vladimir stood without saying a word and left the room. He blocked his uncles mental pleas for him to return and instead made his way to his room.

0-0-0-0

'Wonder what he would say now?' Vladimir now sat on the ground, in a corner of the belfry. Images of a lifeless Meredith flashing in his mind. Every night since the original dream, Vladimir was haunted with the dead body of his love, lying lifeless before his eyes. A constant reminder of his fantasy mistake from the past. Was it only a dream though? Sure Meredith was indeed, alive and well, but even she was acting strangely. He was constantly catching her watching him from the distance and trying to get closer to him.

He banged his head against the wall and rested it there. Avoiding her was becoming his only assignment at school. That dream, what ever it was, he refused to let it play out in reality. If it became reality, if she lay dead on the floor before him....

He actually didn't want to think of what would become of him. It was just so horrible, being tortured by the mistakes he made in a dream nights before. Every night, having to look upon his loves dead body, trying to revive her to no success. The dream always ended with her in his arms, cold and motionless.

A sickening feeling overcame him and he kneeled over to tossed up his dinner on the floor. Red flowed out, covering the floor with blood.

Vladimirs stomach growled in protest. He grimaced, his hunger was not so easy to ignore the past few days. Merideth's blood called out stronger than usually and the fact he kept throwing up wasn't helping solve the problem.

Valdimir leaned his head back and shut his eyes for a few moments.

0-0-0-0

Vladimir woke up to the sound of his stomach growling. He looked around at his surrounding disgruntled. He was in the Belfry. The light pouring in, signified it was day time. Muffled voices filtered in from the school below. Vladimir groaned, the thirst was becoming unbearable. He decided then that he would go to see Snow at night and get his fill. Other wise things could get very dangerous. He slowly rose up off the ground and began to stretch. It was a bad idea to fall asleep in a corner. He couldn't complain though, he actually got some sleep, plus it was better than his nightmare. He walked to the window and checked outside for people.

Vladimir jumped out of the window and made his way to class.

0-0

He ended up walking in late to fifth period. The rest of the class was working on class work, the teacher glanced up from his desk and gave him a stern look.

'Look who finally decided to walk in. Why bother, going to fail anyways. Dead beat....'

Vladimir was usually good at listening to Mr. Roberts thought, but today was not the day. He was hungry, exhausted, and ready to explode. He practically growled at the teacher.

"Bite me!"

The class froze as every student turned to look from Vladimir to Mr. Roberts. Vladimir was trying to ignored the chocolate eyes in the corner of his perferials.

Mr. Roberts coughed into his fist and stood up with a detention slip in his hand.

"Excuse me Mr. Tod! Would you like to repeat that?"

Vladimir wasn't fooled by Mr. Roberts threat. He could hear Mr. Roberts thoughts and they were far from collected. Mr. Roberts was freaking out and quite afraid for his life. He was under the impression that Vladimir was going to lose it, which explained why he was slowly examining Vladimirs pockets for bulges. Vladimir took a little pleasure out of this, but he wasn't in the mood for detention.

"No sir, just a bad cough. It's going around." Vladimir walked to his seat. Mr. Roberts stayed standing until Vladimir sat down.

'A cough, my ass! Damn students these days. I cant keep doing this!' Vladimir could of kept smiling for the rest of the hour, but he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes still observing him and they weren't Mr Roberts. The smile slid off his face as every inch of his body began to pull and desire for her blood. Only the thought of his nightmares held him firm and strong enough to withstand the hunger. He didn't understand it, but ever since he drank from dream Meredith, he no longer wanted blood from the bags Aunt Nelly brought for him. No one else even appeared on his radar, only her. Vladimir allowed his eyes to glance up and meet hers for an instant as he continued his gaze up to the ceiling fan.

'Lame.' He labeled himself, but at least he got to see her. She had been observing him intently.

"Miss Brookstone! Keep your eyes on your own paper please." Mr. Roberts Said, he seemed to be back to normal.

Her eyes were off him now, but the hunger was still there. He felt, as each day passed, his mind was leaving him in little pieces at a time. She was becoming, less and less Meredith the girl he loved, more and more food supply. It was so bad that without even looking at her, he could tell the movements she was making at anytime when she was near. His vampire instinct was like that of a predator, predicting the preys next move.

Vladimir pinched the skin atop his hand to avert his attention to the pain instead of Meredith. It slightly worked and it also got him more than a few odd stares. He didn't even have to read their minds to know what they were thinking of him. Their thoughts of him didn't matter; keeping his dream from reality did.

When the bell finally rang, it was like music to his ears. He all but flew from his chair and out of the classroom. Not giving Meredith a chance to approach him. He didn't go to Henry, or his own locker, he hid outside and behind the building. Vladimir was no fool, he knew Meredith was on a mission these days and he wouldn't allow her to accomplish whatever she wanted with him. They couldn't be close, she would just have to accept that. He needed her to accept that.

0-0

Vladimir walked into sixth period five minutes late, taking his time to make it to his seat. He ignored Otis with all his power, which he had been doing all week since their talk. As he sat, he felt Meredith's eyes on him again. His body ignored his command to sit down and began to stand again.

'VLADIMIR!!! DON'T DO THIS! I"M SORRY I DIDN'T TAKE YOU SERIO/' Vladimir glared up at his uncle and sat down.

'Thank you...' He wasn't stupid, he knew what would of happened if Otis hadn't of entered his head. He was losing control and there was no telling when he would finally snap.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a balled up piece of paper to the face. He picked it up and straightened it out. It was a message from Henry.

Vlad man! Where have you been? I thought you were skipping or something.

Vladimir didn't answer him, but responded back with a question of his own.

Want to go to the crypt tonight?

He toss it over Henry's head and received it back moments later.

Sure!

Vladimir nodded and worked to ignore his thirst for the rest of the hour.

The bell rang and Vladimir repeated his actions from the hour before. He faintly heard Otis yelling after him to stay for a talk.

He stopped at his locker and was planning to do an in and out operation. It was successful the last few days and would hopefully continue on for the rest of the school year. Since Tuesday, he had been the first person out of school everyday. Vladimir grabbed a few items for home and was all ready to leave, but he discovered something disturbing.

He couldn't move.

His body wouldn't allow him. It knew Meredith was making her way to him and it wasn't going to shift an inch. Vladimir felt disgusted when he found himself licking his lips. There was no question about it, he was going to feed from her today. He was going to suck the life out of his love. He wiped the tears away as they burst from his eyes.

'Walk! Walk!PLEASE JUST WALK!!!' He screamed in his head.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to identify it as Meredith's. In response and out of his control, his body began to walk away at a brisk speed.

"Where are you going?" Meredith called after him.

"Don't know." Vladimir truthfully answered.

Meredith stood confused for a few seconds then ran to follow him.

Vladimir wanted to order her to get away, but found it impossible. More tears fell as he was leading Meredith, his love, to her demise. Once they were both behind the building, Vladimir finally stopped and allowed Meredith to catch up. She stepped in front of him.

"Vlad, whats a matter? You've been acting like this ever since Monday. Your avoiding me worse than usual."

Vladimir didn't answer, he couldn't.

She brushed her hair back, a sad look on her face.

"Am I truly no good? Didn't we have fun on Monday?" A little anger entered her eyes. "Is it that one girl? Are you going out with her?"

While asking all these questions, Meredith failed to notice Vladimir inching closer.

No more talking, the vampire was hungry. Vladimir grabbed Meredith by the shoulders and slammed her into the building. It surprised him that Meredith didn't scream, it didn't matter anyway, there was no one to save her. No matter how much he wished for there to be.

"Vlad. Are you okay?" The sweetness of her voice made his heart cry. Why wasn't she screaming?

His body would not give in, the hunger was too great. The tears burst forth with more force as visions from his nightmare flooded his mind.

"Your eyes are purple." Meredith said with wonder. She raised her hands and wiped his tears away.

What was a matter with her. Even by human standards, what he was doing was weird. Why wasn't she screaming and struggling to get away. Not that struggling would help, but it could possibly buy some time. Why was she so nice. If she was any other girl then she would be smart and think of him as a freak because that's what he was. Snow popped into his head. 'Okay, maybe only weird girls dig me...' An anger began to bubble up inside of him. If only she was smart than they wouldn't be having this problem. He wouldn't be about to kill her.

"Vlad! You're hurting me!" Pain warped her face as he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

He ignored her now as he brought his face closer to rub against her milky collarbone and neck, getting a good whiff of her sweet blood. He exhaled on her skin and breathed her in again.

"Vladimir?" Meredith mutter, pain and pleasure mixing together in her voice. Her hands rested on his shoulders. Did she even know what he was about to do to her. Why did she have to pursue him out of all the other normal boys in the world, constantly making his life harder.

Vladimir used what little will power he had to leap off of her, separating them from each other.

'I'M BEHIND THE SCHOOL! COME NOW!'

The distance between them was dangerous, he had to find a way to create some distance! He would have to use what little time he could as he had control.

"Haven't you figured it out yet you idiot!" Vladimir shouted in her face. He watched for a reaction, any reaction.

"Found out what?"

Vladimir was again under the frustrating impression that she wasn't looking him in the eyes again.

"I! Hate! You! I only liked you for your body. There was nothing else to us..." Even he couldn't keep up with that lie. She didn't seem to buy it either.

He realized, he was losing the ability to talk again. Vladimir shuddered as his fangs elongated and poked out from between his lips.

His forehead crinkled together.

'What sort of reaction is that?' It was the weirdest thing ever. He was certain that in the history of vampire, no sort of thing had ever happened. This was the last way he expected her to react after discovering what he truly was.

Meredith Brookstone was smiling. A very beautiful smile, but why was it there? Did she finally crack from the absurdity of it all?

She started walking forward. Vladimir realized that the urge for her blood was temporally gone. He was too shocked to care about blood at the moment. Didn't mean, he wanted her getting close though. He had seriously been close to sucking her blood a moment ago.

"I haven't dreamed since Sunday night." She exclaimed, excited for some reason.

'Huh?' Vladimir was lost.

"I had a dr/" Bricks and chunks of wall flew outward as Otis blasted through the wall, tackling Vladimir to the ground. Vladimir didn't know why, but the vampire was now pissed and wanted to beat up who ever ruined his meal. It also didn't help that Vladimir wasn't too happy with Otis anyways.

She didn't get a chance to finish her statement, but she did get a chance to witness humans rolling about at impossible speeds. In seconds, Vladimir had Otis pinned down and appeared to be ponder whether to beat him some more. He decided it would be fun to teach the old man a lesson.

'Vladimir! Shes still here, she watched the whole thing!'

Vladimir turned and froze. In his anger, he might of forgotten about her....

Meredith stood a few feet away with her head cocked to the side. To his dismay, she still didn't appear to be weirded out.

'She knows what I am! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.' His mind continued to repeat similar things.

'Calm down Vladimir!'

"I can't calm down!" Vladimir screamed as he shook Otis body.

'I have to run.' Vladimir thought desperately as he stood up off his uncle.

"No, don't!" Otis yelled.

Vladimir was already gone, running as fast as his vampire legs would take him.

'She know what I am!'

He ran faster.

'Meredith knows that I'm a freak.'

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: *exhales* This one took me a while. I had to scrap the original ending and rewrite it. I have a problem with just deleting a chunk of a chapter.....it hurts me more than it should. It also feels weird when I write a chapter and than scrap some of it because the flow and feel of the chapter change. At least that's what I think.

Well, hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Nowhere to Turn

SisCoKid: I felt so ashamed as I typed this up. Such a terrible person I am. Blissful-X-Optimism, I give you my personal apology. This should of been uploaded a long time ago.

Blissful-X-Optimism: Sorry again.

Markb529: Hehehe...finally wrote more.

VladdieChica: Those questions will be answered...eventually. *Gazes into crystal ball* Yes, eventually.

Vospader21: Yes, it was the turning point. I'll work harder on keeping them in character!

SoccerGirl8: Here's more!

VampsMoonAngel: Thanks for sort of liking it=)

Minion Horde Member 4165: Thats a mouthful of a name! Thanks for the compliment! I'm not quite at that pro level yet. Maybe someday. *crosses fingers*

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

0-0-0-0

'I'm probably going to get a ticket for leaving my car at the school.' Vladimir thought randomly to himself. He was seating in the passenger seat of Henry's car as Henry drove them to The Crypt. They rode in complete silence. Vladimir had grown tired of Henry's questions and ordered him to shut up. That left Vladimir with peace to think and Henry with a scowl on his face.

'Maybe Otis drove it back for me.' He hung his head. His uncle definitely wouldn't do anything to help him out. Why would he bother since he had been treating Otis like a jerk lately.

Vladimir felt like scum. First he had nearly made a meal out of the girl he loved, followed shortly after by trying to rip his uncle's head off. He looked and cocked his head to the side. He did learn something new today. Meredith, love her as he might, but she might be suicidal. It was totally beyond him why she would reaction in such a way.

He smacked his forehead. He had to stop thinking about her. Just the thought of her caused his fangs to elongate. His control was all but gone. At any moment, he felt he might jump from the car and make a beeline for her house. He was so thirsty at the moment it was driving him crazy.

He glanced over at Henry, who glared at him in response. Vladimir didn't thirst for his blood, he didn't thirsty for any bodies blood lately. Only Meredith's, only her blood called to him. This was enough to panic any man.

After he had nearly killed Meredith, he ran out to the woods for a few hours and waited until it got dark to beacon his drudge.

So here he was now, on his way to hopefully get some blood. Snow was all he had left. It should work, drinking from her for so long had to mean something. By now, his body probably considered her as part of the diet. There had to at least be some desire for her blood.

If Snow failed him...

He didn't even want to consider that possibility.

When they arrived at The Crypt, Henry parked two blocks away on a deserted street.

"Go get Snow and tell her to come here. You stay and hang out with October until Snow comes back there." Vladimir ordered.

Henry flipped him off before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

"Wait!" Vladimir leaned over into the drivers seat. "Sorry for being a jerk. You can talk again."

Henry nodded in understanding, but he still didn't look to pleased. Wasting no time, Henry shut the door and jogged off.

About ten minutes passed before Snow showed up. He nodded for her to come in after she knocked on his window. She walked over to the drivers side and got in.

Snow wasted no time. In one movement, she was leaning in close to him with her hair pulled back. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "You haven't been around lately. I was starting to get worried that you were starving yourself with those blood bags." She smiled warmly. "Drink."

There was no arguing on his half. Took him less than a second to find a good vein and sink his fangs in. After a few seconds, he pulled out and hung his head. Despair and self loathing overwhelmed his being. 'Meredith.' Was the last coherent thought he had before breaking down into tears. It didn't matter that Snow was sitting next to him to see him cry. Nothing mattered anymore. His world was over.

It took Snow quite some time to calm Vladimir down and even longer to get a clear explanation out of him.

Eyes red and with a face covered in tears, Vladimir couldn't bring himself to look at Snow as they talked.

Snow sat next to him, mulling over all that she had just heard. "It always seems to comeback to that girl with you."

"Mmm." Vladimir mumbled.

Snow rested a hand on his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"Does it look like I know!" Vladimir snapped. He then took a breath and apologized.

Snow nodded. "I wish I could help you, but I'm sure you'll make the right decision." After giving him a hug.

Vladimir read her thoughts for a second and knew what she really wanted to say, but she had already said those things many times before. But Meredith was the only person occupying his heart. He pulled back from her hug. ""Sorry."

She seemed to understand why he was apologizing. Without another word, she got out of the car and returned to The Crypt.

Vladimir couldn't recollect any of the car ride home. Not a single thought, or word that was exchanged between him and Henry. Through out all that time, there was only one thing on his mind.

They stopped in front of Vladimir's house. Otis was standing outside waiting for him.

"Thanks Henry."

"See ya Tomorrow bro."

Valdimir couldn't make any promises like that. He got out of the car and waited for Henry to drive off.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Vladimir declared.

Otis surprised him with a smile. "I wasn't going to."

"You're sick!"

Otis chuckled. "Look his talking." He turned to go back inside. "It's part of our nature Vladimir. Stop denying what you are."

'No.' Vladimir's body turned and started walking in the direction of a house he knew very well. He had been hoping Otis would stop him. There was nothing in his way anymore.

Meredith Brookstone was as good as dead.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: I was originally thinking of going on with this chapter, but I felt that the last line was a good one to go out with. Next chapter will most likely be the last. Things didn't go quite as planned, but I do plan to continue with Missing Him and a third work that never made it out of my notebook.


End file.
